ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamikaze Strike
Name: “The Deadly Shadow” Kiyoshi Wrestling Style: Martial Arts & Technical Age: 25 Height: 6'3” Weight: 237lbs Hometown: Kōka, Shiga Prefecture, Japan Match Specialty: Hardcore & First Blood Matches Kiyoshi's Moveset *Finisher 1: The Deadly Effect (Package Piledriver) *Finisher 2: Aftershock (Buzzsaw Kick) *Signature: Silent Killer (Avalanche Fisherman Buster) *Signature 2: Assassin's Creed (Backpack Stunner) *Punt *Headbutt *Palm Strike *Savate Kick *Dragon Whip *Sidewalk Slam *Gutwrench Suplex *Half Nelson Suplex *Corner Yakuza Kick *Japanese Arm Drag *Arm Twist Hook Kick *Back Handspring Kick *Triple German Suplex *Northern Lights Suplex *Full Nelson Facebuster *Release German Suplex *Cobra Clutch Backbreaker *Handspring Roundhouse Kick *Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb Pin *Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex *Springboard Spinning Wheel Kick Personality Face: He is one with himself when he is meditating, he is the serious one of the two, taking his martial arts training very seriously, he's strict, ambitious, and a perfectionist. He will not take crap from anyone. Heel: Extremely narcissitic, completely believes he is invulnerable and convinced of his own abilities to the point of megalomania. He shows no remorse and loves the sight of blood dripping from his opponents. He feels nothing will stop him in picking up a win. Background : Kiyoshi grew up in Kōka, Japan his father taught him to be an assassin using his hands and legs to kill, and to show no sympathy or remorse for those he killed. His grandfather Ken'Ichi ashamed of his son took Kiyoshi out of that lifestyle and under his wing and trained him to be an honorable fighter with high values. Name: “The Flying Enigma” Ryou Wrestling Style: Martial Arts & Aerial Age: 19 Height: 6' Weight: 228lbs Hometown: Kōka, Shiga Prefecture, Japan Match Specialty: Ladder & Falls Count Anywhere Matches Ryou's Moveset *Finisher 1: Enigmatic Crush (Front Flip Piledriver) *Finisher 2: The Flying Onslaught (Cyclorama) *Signature: Rockstar (Phoenix Dragonrana) *Signature 2: Adrenaline Rush (Super Swinging Neckbreaker) *Cannonball *Blockbuster *Can Opener *Diamond Dust *Stinger Splash *Rolling Thunder *Lariat Takedown *STO Backbreaker *Hurricanrana DDT *Elevated Dropkick *Cartwheel Enziguri *Whisper in the Wind *Shoulder Facebreaker *Top Rope Backflip DDT *Springboard Moonsault *Split Legged Moonsault *Inverted Frankensteiner *Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker *Standing Shooting Star Press *Springboard Roundhouse Kick *Shooting Star DDT (Rarely Uses) Personality Face: He is unorthodox and unpredictable, never backs down from a fight and respects everyone no matter who he is in the ring with. He values honor more than anything and believes in a fair fight, absolutely detests dishonesty. Heel: Hot-headed, cocky, arrogant, does not listen to anyone, he does not value honor and becomes more unpredictable in the ring. He is a Japanese sympathizer and talks against the US feeling Japan is much better and happy that he was raised there. Background : Ryou is non-Japanese native his real name is Jayce Michaels and originally from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, his parents were killed when they were on vacation in Japan. Ken'Ichi took him in, adopted and raised him and gave him the Japanese name Ryou, then trained him alongside Kiyoshi to become a skilled fighter.